


Please keep on surviving

by HowliteandRoses



Series: Post-episode 13 (main storyline) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Denial, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowliteandRoses/pseuds/HowliteandRoses
Summary: After surviving the fall Will Graham has made a promise to himself to leave once his wounds have healed but does he truly want to leave? Can Will and Hannibal really be separated?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Post-episode 13 (main storyline) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Please keep on surviving

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably say that this is my first work and also that English is not my first language. I've been in the fandom for maybe two years now I think and only now am I finding the courage to post something. I hope at least one person likes this. If you do, thank you!
> 
> Also I'm rating this teen and up because it's HANNIBAL and there's like one or two swears.

Coming back to the small beige house was a difficult decision, and everything inside of him kept screaming no. His steps were slow, careful, they showed how uncertain he was. He made his feet stop a few times thinking his future actions over. After this, there was no coming back. He would have to live with his decision. Either follow this serial killer he couldn’t keep out of his head or walk away. Go back to the FBI and crawl back to Jack Crawford or even to Molly. Would she even want him back? Did he want to go back? He raised his hand looking at the ring still on his finger. Had he love her? Yes, in his own special way. She had made him feel normal for a while. Being with her and Wally had been good, but they were better without him, safer. He hadn’t taken off his ring even after the fall. It had been a constant reminder that the man he had help escape and the man he had killed with wasn’t the holder of his heart. He wasn’t the one with the other ring and Will needed to remember that. This was the last thing keeping him on the good side. The last proof of his morals.

Will Graham had made a promise to himself when he opened his eyes again on the small boat driven by Chiyoh in the middle of the ocean. The moment he would get the strength to walk again he’d go, leaving the unkillable cannibal behind. The two of them weren’t supposed to live but for the sake of everyone Hannibal was better off left alone. No used getting him caged again. Will just wanted this to be over. Hannibal had taken everything from him so if he could leave with the little he had left Will would. The doctor had been unconscious when Will had awoken and had barely just woke up when Chiyoh dropped them off. The two had traveled far into Canada before settling in the middle of nowhere in this little beige house where they had healed. Where they had barely talked and where Will kept dreaming of the day he would go back. Assuming the key to his house still worked his final residence would be Wolf Trap where he would just fade away. There was no use fighting anymore.

At first Will had thought he would need to think of a elaborate plan to escape Hannibal’s grasp, but he soon realized that he would just have to open the door and leave when he was ready. Hannibal wouldn’t stop him, at least he had said so. So, on the day he felt well again, he knew the time had come. Waiting for Hannibal to be asleep in his room, Will stood up and walked away from his own room. Took a few things and left. This was the good thing to do. Right?

Will took the car and drove away, only looking back once. He kept his eyes on the road but of course his mind had other ideas. Could he really just leave? Afterall, Hannibal had tried to damn best to give Will every choice… What would happen to him? Would he do the same as Will planned for himself? Would Hannibal stay hidden only to rot away alone in the smallest house he probably owned? Would he continue his killings in a new town now that Will wasn’t there to stop him? Would he find someone who understood him as well as Will understood him, and would he make their life hell, or would he be the same as he was after the fall? Would he be gentle, loving, would he take care of them like he took care of Will even though he was hurt as well? No. Hannibal would not change. This was only another manipulation of his to try and make Will stay… Hitting the wheel with his fist full force he pressed the break and pulled over the side of the road.

This wasn’t right…

**Two weeks prior**

The sky was clear of clouds and the stars were visible. Will sat outside with his head resting on the back of his chair looking up at the night sky. He took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds before letting it go. This was oddly peaceful and relaxing.

“Beautiful is it not?”

Will turned slightly to acknowledge he had heard the man but didn’t offer any reply. He didn’t need too.

_It’s beautiful._

Hannibal pulled a chair next to him and sat down. They stayed in silence for a few long minutes before Hannibal broke the silence and spoke.

“Your wounds have healed nicely, you should be back to full health soon,” he started before pausing for a few minutes again. “I know you want to leave. I know that I have lost any chances at gaining your trust ever again and I know what I have done is breaching the limit of unforgivable. I do want to say, however, that the day you will leave I will not stop you, nor try to convince you otherwise.”

“Thanks,” Will replied.

“It would pain me to see you go, but I do understand, and I will respect your decision. Whatever it may be,” another pause. “For all it’s worth, I do apologize for all the anguish that I have put you through. I should have seen it sooner,” he said standing up. “I will go rest, get me if anything happens.”

Will stayed on his chair watching the sky. Hannibal had worst wounds then he had and still the man had chosen to ignore most of his to make sure Will healed properly. Will wasn’t blind, he could see that Hannibal had trouble walking or standing for a long period of time. His broken leg hadn’t healed right with all the heavy lifting he kept doing because he didn’t want Will doing it. The number of times he brought in wood for the fireplace or even just the amount of time he went to market to get everything he needed to cook was large enough to stop his leg from healing. Will could have done a lot of those things. Hannibal didn’t have to do half of what he did during the past two months. He didn’t have to bring him from hideout to hideout and he didn’t have to ask for his opinion on it. He didn’t have to sit on a chair next to his bed in the middle of the night after Will had nightmares and couldn’t sleep without him in the room. He didn’t have to run him a bath that one night his nightmares got too bad. He didn’t have to cook every meal or make sure Will ate enough. He didn’t have to help with the bandages or even with cutting his hair when it got a bit too long, but he did. He didn’t have to look at Will with softer eyes everyday Will figured he could do something that he couldn't do before because of his injuries but yet he always did. His expression would always grow soft when Will asked him what was for diner or when Will would bring him a glass of wine and sit opposite him in front of the fireplace. He didn’t have to be so kind… but he was and the more the time passed the more Will found himself rolling his ring on his finger with his thumb.

_Is Hannibal in love with me?_

_Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you? Yes._

That couldn’t be it. What Bedelia said was a lie. For what reason she would lie about this Will didn’t know but it had to be a lie. Hannibal was not capable of loving. Not since his sister’s passing anyway. So, the reason as to why he was acting this way was entirely manipulation. Was Will only the trading point when Jack would come knocking? What was it that Hannibal wanted to achieve by being this way?

_But do you... ache for him?_

Again, Will couldn’t answer. He didn’t want to answer. He rolled his ring again.

**Five days prior**

“Hannibal!” Will screamed.

He sat up on his bed and held his head in his hand, tears streaming down his face. A frustrated screamed came out of him next as he punched the bedsheet.

“I’m right here Will. You’re safe,” Hannibal said as he rushed inside and sat next to the crying man.

“That’s not the problem… I’m always the one who fucking survives…” he whispered after a while.

“Like I said, I’m right here, Will. I’m safe, you saved me,” Hannibal placed a hand on his back which made Will close his eyes.

The younger of the two leaned of the side where Hannibal met him halfway and let his arm circle him.

“Everything will be alright, Will. I promise. You won’t get hurt ever again.”

“It always ends with me finding your corpse just… floating. Chiyoh never comes. You always die.”

“Isn’t it what you wanted?”

Tears started rolling down his face rapidly as he clenched his teeth to try and not make a sound. Hannibal held him close. He lowered him down and pulled the bedsheets over Will’s body before letting a hand go through his curls. Will relaxed under Hannibal’s hand. He couldn’t decide if he had already fallen asleep and was dreaming or if Hannibal really did place the smallest of kisses on his forehead.

…

Laying his head on the window a single tear ran down his cheek. Maybe it wasn’t manipulation. Will unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach as another tear fell. He looked down realizing what he was doing. The smile Hannibal had given him. He should have left with him back then just like he wanted. He should have given in. Shooting down Garret Jacob Hobbs had felt good. It had felt right. Killing Randall Tier had felt good also. Of course nothing could compare to the Dragon he and Hannibal had slayed.

_It’s beautiful._

It truly was. Could he leave Hannibal again, now that he had a second chance? Could he truly leave everything behind to become a hermit and finally die alone in his old house?

_But do you… ache for him?_

I've never known myself as well as I know myself when I'm with him.

He had said those words and now they sounded even truer than before.

_But do you… ache for him?_

Yes…

**Now**

Slowly, Will slide the ring off his finger and looked at it in his hand. Turning his hand, he let it fall on the ground and started walking towards the door of this little beige house he had grown to like over the weeks he had been there with Hannibal. He could finally see the reason why Hannibal had acted the way he did after their fall. A small smile appeared on his lips as he turned the doorknob.

“Hannibal?” he said as he walked inside. “I’m back… we need to talk.”

He waited a moment by the door.

“Hannibal?” he said louder.

The house was quiet. Will’s heart started racing as he made his way through the house. Only when he walked inside Hannibal’s room that his heart stopped pounding. A small piece of paper was left on the bed with an envelope with close to three thousand dollars.

_The house is under your name. Sell it if you must._

_This is only thing I can think that could help you start over._

_Please keep on surviving._

_Yours truly,_

_Hannibal Lecter_

**Author's Note:**

> Working on part 2 at the moment.


End file.
